


More Fun

by truth_renowned



Series: The Game [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: The fun continues. The third installment of The Game series.





	

Peggy jerked awake, expecting to find herself in a nondescript hotel room, where she’d been for two weeks. As she opened her eyes, though, she hummed in happiness. She was home, the home that she and Daniel had bought together.

She was in bed alone. Running a hand along the indentation in the mattress next to her, she couldn’t feel his lingering heat but she knew he hadn't been up for long. Unconsciously, she stroked the sheet, wishing it were his body under her hand.

Never one to linger in bed in the morning, she stretched like a cat, feeling her muscles relax. She was in desperate need of a shower. Her hair itched, unhappy that she'd confined it with dozens of bobby pins to keep it tamed under that bloody blonde wig. She smiled. She shouldn't badmouth the wig. That and the sequined dress did get her one amazing and fun night, after all.

She made quick work of the shower and in minutes, her favorite flowered satin robe was surrounding her body. As she walked out of the bathroom, she tightened the belt of the robe and went in search of Daniel. It was Sunday, so he shouldn’t have left for work. They both worked too hard, but they did reserve a day for themselves when they could, and since she'd been gone so long, they were overdue for some time together.

She found him in the kitchen, his back to her. He was clad only in cotton pajama bottoms, sitting low on his hips, and she could tell he had his prosthetic on. He leaned against the kitchen counter as he worked the two coffee pots, one undoubtedly filled with coffee and the other with hot water for her tea. She leaned against the doorjamb, admiring his strong back, broad at the shoulders and tapering in at the waist. His damp hair was a riot of curls, all seemingly swaying toward her, begging for her to run her fingers through them. Just the sight of him, shirtless, fresh out of the shower, made her sigh happily.

He must have heard her because he turned around, a smile curling the corners of his mouth.

“Good morning.”

“It is indeed,” she said, moving toward him slowly but with obvious intent. When she reached him, his arms immediately went around her waist and her lips immediately found his.

She'd never been a terribly sexual person. She would plant one on a man, sure, letting him know she was interested, but when it came down to the act of sex, she was more reserved and definitely more in control. Until now. Daniel Sousa had unleashed something buried deep within her, something that told her it was okay to relinquish that control and fully open herself to him. And that something was starting to pool between her legs.

Her hand snaked around his head, fingers gripping his wet hair as she deepened their kiss. She leaned her body into his, pushing him into the counter. His hands traveled down to her lower back, pulling her hips to his. She could feel his body responding, hardening under her. 

Reluctantly, she pulled back, needing a breath, but her lips still were mere inches from his. She smiled, looking up at him under her eyelashes.

He returned her smile. “You didn’t have enough fun last night?”

“Oh, I had plenty of fun last night, but today is a new day. Time for more fun.”

He laughed. “Insatiable.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not at all.”

He turned them around so that her back was against the counter. Their lips met again, the warmth of his tongue and breath inside her mouth spiking her arousal. They were in the kitchen, doing something that should be forbidden in any room but the bedroom. She should have felt guilty but she felt quite the opposite. She felt free.

She hopped up on the counter and untied the satin belt around her waist. The robe fell open and she met his gaze, a wicked smile on her face.

His own smile brightened his face. “Nothing on underneath. Were you anticipating something happening in here?”

“Maybe,” she said with a touch of shyness.

His hands pushed the robe from her shoulders, and he grasped one of her breasts. She sighed as his thumb brushed over her nipple. Her eyes closed and her head bumped back against one of the upper cabinets. She didn’t care because his head dipped down and his mouth wrapped around her nipple, tongue lathing her burning skin. Her low moan echoed in the room.

He pulled back and his hand once again took up his efforts. She looked down at his hand, then up at his face. She met his gaze and saw the fire in his eyes, no doubt matching her own. His hand left her breast and smoothed its way down her body, settling on her hip. She spread her legs even more, her need obvious. He took the hint and his fingers brushed over the dark curls between her legs. She scooted forward, pushing her sex into his hand. He accommodated her, his finger pushing past her entrance as his lips met hers.

Her hands found his shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing him as his fingers continued teasing her. Her hands smoothed down his chest, down his abdomen, down to the tented fabric surrounding his hips. One hand stroked him while the other went back up to his head, gripping the still-wet curls in her fingers.

He pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily. His finger slipped out of her, and she grasped his hand, bringing it to her lips and licking it clean.

“Fuck,” he whispered. 

She grinned. He had some surprises for her last night, and she had some for him this morning. His hands framed her face and he kissed her with an intensity that should have scared her but did nothing but arouse her.

He pulled her hips forward, and she wrapped her legs around him. He stepped forward, his hips against the counter. She moaned in disappointment as he broke the kiss, his brow furrowed.

“Hmmm.”

She looked at him, questioning.

“We seem to have a dilemma,” he said, looking down. “Either I'm too short or this countertop is too high.”

Her gaze dropped and saw that he was right. Even if she moved forward, her arse on the very edge of the counter, it still wouldn’t work. She frowned; she’d been looking forward to christening the kitchen.

“It was a fun idea,” he said, sharing her frown.

A smile suddenly spread on her face, and she watched as his eyebrow arched painfully high. She lightly pushed at his shoulders, and he backed up. Jumping down from the counter, she turned so that her back was to him. She leaned her elbows on the counter and shot him a look over her shoulder. Her smile widened as a groan escaped his lips.

“Jesus, Peg. You are going to be the death of me.”

“But what a way to go,” she said, moaning as his warm palms settled on her hips.

“Can’t argue with that.”

She felt his lips on her lower back, working their way up her spine as his fingers dug into the flesh of her arse. Suddenly his lips and hands were gone. She looked over her shoulder and watched him lower the pajama bottoms, the elastic clinging to his thighs. No underwear to be seen.

“And who was anticipating something happening in the kitchen?”

“Not anticipating,” he said. “Hoping.”

He reached toward the toaster a few feet away from her on the counter and lifted it. Underneath it was a condom envelope.

“Really hoping,” she teased.

“Can you blame me?”

She watched over her shoulder as he sheathed himself, then pushed forward into her. Her head dropped as a moan slipped from her lips. God, this felt so good!

“Never done this with the prosthetic on,” he said on the end of grunt as he leaned forward, his chest against her back.

“We can stop if it gets too uncomfortable.”

He puffed out a laugh on her skin. “Are you serious? An earthquake wouldn’t make me stop doing this.”

Speaking of earthquakes, she felt like one was rumbling inside her body. He filled her so perfectly, and the feel of his hands on her hips, fingers digging into her skin, made her body thrum. She felt him shift, his weight disappearing from her back, as he started a maddeningly slow rhythm, pulling out almost completely only to slowly push back in, over and over.

“Daniel,” she pleaded, wiggling her arse against him for effect.

“What’s the hurry?”

He slipped out of her and ran the tip of his erection over that bundle of nerves aching for more attention. She felt his chest against her back again, and suddenly his lips were on her shoulder, nipping at the skin. Still, painfully slow movements from his hips, his mouth. 

“Daniel, please.” This time is was a whine, which she hated hearing come from her lips, but she couldn’t help it. He was driving her crazy. Normally she needed more foreplay but she already was ready, the thought of what they were doing and where they were doing it pushing her closer to release.

“Please what, Peg?” His mouth was so close to her ear.

“Daniel.”

“Tell me,” he whispered, nipping at her earlobe.

She moaned, then gasped out, “Take me, Daniel.”

“Shit!” 

She smiled, getting the reaction she wanted. One of his hands left her hip and grasped himself, pushing into her with no evidence of that slowness from earlier. His hand returned to her hip as he pulled out and thrust back in, her hips slamming into the counter. It straddled that line between pleasure and pain, and she loved it. 

His movements were neither smooth nor precise. He was as out of control as she was. It was a tight fit, but she managed to get her hand between the counter and her body, finger working her sensitive nub. She felt the familiar coil in her abdomen growing wider and more intense at breakneck speed.

“Peg…” 

She knew he was close, and she was almost there herself.

“Daniel, I love you.”

He groaned and stilled his hips against hers, his fingers no doubt bruising the skin as he shuttered. She felt his erection twitch ever so slightly inside her, and the intimate feeling sent her over the edge. Every muscle in her body tensed, all nerve endings suddenly connected and congregating between her legs. Vaguely, she felt him collapse against her back. 

When her body finally stopped pulsing, she sighed and lowered her head onto her arms. 

“Damn,” he said, his voice muffled against her skin.

All she could muster was a “hmmm” in agreement. She was too busy concentrating on not letting her legs give out. If she did, they were both falling to the floor.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Neither can I,” she said with a chuckle, “but I can’t wait until we do it again.”

His laugh puffed against her back. “Insatiable.”

“You love that about me.”

“I love _everything_ about you.”

He pulled out of her and his hands immediately went to the counter to steady himself. She turned to face him and brought him into a slow, deep kiss.

“How did I get so lucky to have you?”

“You were yourself, a kind, warm, wonderful man who snuck into my heart.” She pulled her fingers through his almost-dry hair. “A kind, warm, wonderful man who apparently likes sex in the kitchen.”

“He likes it a lot,” he said with a soft smile, “as long as it’s with you.”

She planted a kiss on his chin. “Was this enough fun for you today, Daniel?”

His smile turned wolfish. “Not a chance, Peg. Not a chance.”


End file.
